Hiro the Blind Swordsman
by Silver Azure
Summary: While looking in the woods for a Chaos Emerald, Sonic and co. come upon Hiro a blind Swordsman...more if you read. RATED T FOR SWEARING AND VIOLENCE. Please R&R..but if you don't I'm cool with it.
1. Meeting Hiro

"We need to find that Chaos Emerald before Rouge does, pick up the pace!" exclaimed Knuckles

"Relax Knucklehead, we'll find it, trust me" replied Sonic

The group was on a quest to find a missing Chaos Emerald, but Rouge was on the hunt for it as well, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cosmo and Tails were all searching when they heard a yell.

"What the hell was that?" asked Knuckles

"Let's investigate" suggested Amy

The team went out to investigate the noise, it got louder...and louder as they progressed, then finally they saw who was making the noise, he was an Echidna, red like Knuckles only he

didn't have the crest that Knuckles had on his chest and this Echidna wore a blindfold.

"Who's there? If you're working for Dr. Eggman, I'll split your head open!" he exclaimed

Knuckles walked up to him, "You wanna figh-YAHHHH!" the Echidna hit Knuckles with his bamboo stick and knocked him to the ground.

"Don't ever walk up on me again!" he said as he had Knuckles pinned to the ground

"Who are you anyways?" asked Sonic

"My name...is Hiro, I am a blind swordsman" replied Hiro

"I seek the one they call, Hertia"

and all of a sudden that clicked in Cosmo's head

"Hertia is my mother, how do you know of her anyway?" asked Cosmo

"I have heard our planet is in grave danger if we do not collect these things called..._Chaos Emeralds_, anyway I was told that by her in a dream, she said _Hiro, my name is Hertia, this planet is in grave danger, if you do not collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds our planet is doomed_"

"Then I woke up" said Hiro

"But why would my mother ask you?" questioned Cosmo

"I don't know, but apparently it is my destiny" replied Hiro

All of a sudden, a bluejay landed on Hiro's shoulder, she had a little bag of berries in her mouth

"Ah Giselle, there you are, and you got the berries I asked for, good girl" said Hiro as he fed Giselle a berry

"This is Giselle, she is my guide bird" said Hiro

"_Tweet Tweet"_ Giselle tweeted happily

"I didn't catch your names by the way" said Hiro

"I'm Sonic" said Sonic

"I'm Amy" said Amy

"My name is Cosmo, daughter of Hertia" said Cosmo

"My names Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails" said Tails

"And I'm Kn-Kn-KNUCKLES!" exclaimed Knuckles as he was still under the bamboo stick

"Sorry about that" said Hiro as he picked Knuckles up off the ground

"Let me take you all to my cottage, we can have Cloud-berry tea"

"Alright sounds good" said Sonic

"Alright, lead the way Giselle" and Giselle took off leading everyone to his cottage, but little did everybody know, Rouge was watching them from afar.

"Well, well looks I have competition, well needn't to worry, that Chaos Emerald is as good as mine" she said in a slick voice and she then flew off into the distance in search of the Chaos Emerald.

Meanwhile, Hiro...erm Giselle was leading everyone to the cottage, Knuckles felt a little suspicious about Hiro, he actually didn't believe he was blind.

"_That Hiro seems a little strange to me"_ Knuckles whispered to Sonic

"I heard that Knuckles!" exclaimed Hiro

"But how?! 'm over here and..."

"When one sense get's cut off, the others get stronger, I may be blind but I am certainly not deaf" replied Hiro.

"Say Hiro, why do you live out in a cottage in the woods anyways?" asked Amy

"Well...when I was younger, I was born blind, one day I was on a hiking trip with friends and supervision, the next thing you know, I heard of a fire in my village...no survivors, I ran off into the woods and just cried. All of a sudden I felt Giselle land on my shoulder, she put a Cloudberry in my mouth and she led me to an abandoned cottage and she led me to a field full of fruit! I've since mastered in Martial Arts and Giselle is my guide as I can hear her distinct flapping"

Everybody was speechless at Hiro's story, never did they meet somebody as inspiring as him, they really showed admiration, except the ol' grouch himself, Knuckles.

"Well, here's my cottage" said Hiro

It was a beautiful white cottage with a brown roof, there was a huge field behind it, where Hiro had a garden, there were flowers around it and the grass was nice and green.

"Please, come in. You're all welcome as guests in my cottage until you can find the Chaos Emerald, and it's not trouble at all" said Hiro happily

"Thank you Hiro" said Tails

"Thanks Hiro" said Cosmo

"I'm very grateful" said Sonic

"You're the best Hiro!" exclaimed Amy

"Whatever" pouted Knuckles

"_Jeez what's his problem?_" Hiro thought to himself

"OK Giselle, let's make some tea!"

"_TWEET!"_ Giselle tweeted happily

"Say Hiro, why did you name her Giselle anyways?" asked Tails

"Why, I named her after my mother" replied Hiro

Hiro went to go make tea for everyone as they all got settled in.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO FAR, WILL BE UPDATING VERY SOON!**

**-Silver Azure :)**


	2. The Scariest Moment In Hiro's Young Life

Hiro was making everyone some Cloudberry Tea, with the help of Giselle of course, after 15 minutes he was done with it, he poured the tea in cups, placed them on a serving tray and walked into the living room.

"Tea's on everyone" said Hiro as everyone proceeded to grab a cup

Everybody took a sip and they all had smiles on their faces

"Excellent tea, Hiro" complemented Sonic

"I never had Cloudberry tea before, it's great" said Tails

"Yes I must agree, it's very delicious" agreed Cosmo

"Yummy!" chuckled Amy

"Yeah, it is good" said Knuckles

"_Well good to see a smile on his face_" Hiro thought to himself as he sipped his tea

"Hiro...can we see your eyes?" asked Cosmo

Hiro was hesitant at first, he really didn't want to

"Sure, why not?"

And Hiro took off his blindfold, and revealed his eyes. They were a beautiful light blue and his left cornea was crossed to the right.

"Wow Hiro, you have beautiful eyes" said Cosmo

"Well, thank you I wish I could see them" chuckled Hiro as he sipped his tea

Rouge was still looking for that Chaos Emerald, when she came across Hiro's cottage

"So this is where they are, heh! Finding that Emerald will be a piece of cake" Rouge said proudly as she flew off in search of the Emerald.

The day started to turn to night and the gang grew tired

"Well, I guess we should all head off to bed eh? I have spare pillows and blankets, but you guys are gonna have to share" said Hiro as Giselle guided him to his closet to gather the spare pillows and blankets.

"I'll be with Cosmo!" exclaimed Tails and Cosmo had a giggle

"I'll be with my Sonic!" exclaimed Amy as she embraced Sonic...tightly

That just left Knuckles

"Hey Knuckles, you know you can share my bed with me" offered Hiro

Knuckles gave Hiro a strange look

"Well, unless you want to share the cage with Giselle, but she really doesn't take kindly to strangers in her cage" joked Hiro

"It's alright, I'll just lay here" said Knuckles as he lay on the floor

"Well, I'll at least bring you one of my pillows and a sheet so your comfortable" replied Hiro

"Thanks Hiro" Knuckles replied gratefully

"Anytime Knuckles, and in the morning after a hearty breakfast, we'll venture for that Chaos Emerald" said Hiro as Giselle guided him to his room so he could grab a sheet and pillow for Knuckles

Hiro then grabbed the sheet and pillow and guided by Giselle into the living room, gave it to Knuckles

"Well, good night everyone!" said Hiro

"Good night Hiro!" everyone said in unison

"OK come on Giselle, lead the way" said Hiro as Giselle flew next to him, guiding him to his bedroom.

"Man Hiro really is a great guy, I mean t was nice of him to take us in" said Sonic

"I can't believe I didn't trust him" said Knuckles

"What do you mean there Knucks?" asked Sonic

"Well our first encounter with him, I thought he was working for Eggman and feigning blindness, but I guess I was wrong" replied Knuckles

"DARN RIGHT YOU WERE!" exclaimed Hiro from his bedroom

"Damn, that's some good hearing he has!" chuckled Tails

"I'll say bro!" replied Sonic

Cosmo and Amy were fast asleep, as Knuckles and Sonic decided they should get some shuteye as well.

Everybody was fast asleep and grateful that Hiro put them up for the night.

During the course of the night Hiro heard a noise

"_What the hell?_" he wondered to himself

"_TWEET!!!!"_

"GISELLE!!!" exclaimed Hiro

He got up and felt around her cage, she was gone. He felt that there was a piece of paper in her cage, everybody rushed right into Hiro's room

"What happened?!?!" exclaimed Sonic

"Giselle..." Hiro cried, Knuckles noticed the piece of paper in Hiro's hand, he took it and read it aloud;

"If you want to see your stupid bird again, you'll find me that Chaos Emerald! You have 4 days or else the bird gets it! Signed Rouge"

"Damn that stupid bat!" exclaimed Knuckles

"Who the hell is Rouge?!" exclaimed Hiro

"She's a jewel thief and all around pain in my ass!" exclaimed Knuckles

"Well, right after we find that Emerald, I'm gonna kill that bat!" exclaimed Hiro

Meanwhile, on the roof of Hiro's cottage, Rouge had Giselle in her hand.

"Well... you're worth a lot sweetheart!" taunted Rouge

Giselle bit Rouge's finger

"OW YOU LITTLE-!" screamed Rouge in agony

Giselle flew into Hiro's room through the open window

"GISELLE YOU'RE BACK!" exclaimed a teary eyed Hiro

All of a sudden Rouge flew into Hiro's window

"Gimme the bird!" exclaimed Rouge

"Over my dead body!" exclaimed Hiro

"Don't give me any ideas!" exclaimed Rouge

Now Rouge thought this was gonna be an easy fight, she grabbed Hiro and the both of them fell out of his window, which was a good 4 feet off the ground so they weren't hurt. Everyone

jumped out with them. Rouge charged at Hiro but, he smacked her straight in the face with his bamboo stick.

"Grrrr.... THAT'S IT!" exclaimed Rouge

She charged at him again going to kick him, but Hiro threw his bamboo stick right at her, and hit her left wing, right on the money.

"OW!!! YOU SONOFABITCH!" exclaimed Rouge in worse pain than ever, she was pinned to the wall.

"Now for kidnapping Giselle and threatening me and my friends, you die" said Hiro as he drew a Samurai Sword from a chest that was next to his garden. Everyone watched in awe as Hiro took the blade and with no remorse, stabbed Rouge in chest, killing her instantly.

Hiro panted but he and Giselle were OK

"Come on all, let's head back to bed" he said as if nothing had happened while Rouge lay dead

"Bury her" said Knuckles

"Fine" replied Hiro as he buried a shallow grave for Rouge, everyone knew the adventure was far from over.

_Just like this fic, it's far from over! Sorry all fans of Rouge for me having her killed off, but hey had Hiro let her live you know she would've done worse. Well there's gonna be more, PLEASE R&R!!!_


End file.
